Remember Me
by shopaholicme
Summary: Edward left in New Moon. After six months, he came back after hearing that Bella was involved in a car accident. The only problem is Bella had amnesia and doesn't remember any of the Cullens...or does she?
1. Forgotten

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The amazing Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A/N: I've been on hiatus for a long time but this idea came up to me and I just had to see if this story will take off.**

**Edward's POV**

It has been six months since I left. Six months since I last saw my Bella. I wanted her to have a happy and normal human life. A life that she could never have as long as she was with me, so that's why I left. I removed all ties I had with her. I hid all the pictures and presents I gave to her. I gave her a clean break. It was like she never met me at all. Like I never existed.

Most of the time, I would wonder about my Bella. What was she doing? How was she? Was she thinking of me as much as I am thinking of her? Often, I would be tempted to go back to her, just to check on how she was. But no, I have to stay strong. I have to keep her safe. I have to keep her away from me and my kind. I will never put Bella in harm's way again.

Presently, my family and I are living in New York. Although 'living' may not be the proper term for it since I left my heart and my life in Forks. I lock myself in my room and let myself be taken by despair every day. I don't engage in conversation with my family anymore. I don't even listen to their thoughts. I tune them all out and let memories of Bella and misery overwhelm me. I only come out for two tasks: school and hunting. Moreover, I wasn't the only one who changed since we moved to New York. There's also been a significant change in my family these past few months. Alice shopped less since she didn't have someone to dress up anymore, Jasper kept himself busy by reading more books, Emmet never made jokes, Esme worked on more blueprints, Carlisle stayed longer at work, and even Rosalie became less vain of herself. It seemed like our family was incomplete, and less happy.

We continued on our usual boring cycle as hours turned to days and days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. We have been like this for six months. Our family was never the same and it was because of Bella. She had an effect on us. She was so full of life, so beautiful, so smart and...so _fragile_. I always remember that fateful night of her birthday party. That night she was attacked by one of my kind, my own brother, Jasper...After that, I decided that it would be best for our family to leave, so that neither one of us could inflict harm or be a danger to her in any way. I just wanted Bella to be safe.

One lonely night, while I was moping around, I saw Alice flipping through her visions of the future. The visions weren't about my family though. She was searching for the future of someone I specifically told her not to get involved with anymore. I was about to go to the living room to scold her but she already barged in my room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I demanded from my pixie-looking sister. "Didn't I tell you not to search for her future anymore? She's no longer our concern." I said, even though she was my number one priority.

"But Bella's part of our concern and you and I both know it. Don't even deny that she's the reason why you're acting like this, Edward." Alice shot back. _You're the one who forced us to do this._

"Bella's safe now. You don't need to look into her future." I reminded her. Although honestly, I wouldn't mind knowing how Bella was going to turn out. Even if it was just a glimpse of her face, her family – her would-be husband...I stopped there. Imagining that would just be too painful. Besides, I would only miss her if I see her face.

"I just want to show you somethi—"

"No" I cut her off.

"You are such a fool, Edward! Don't you realize that by leaving Bella alone and defenceless, she might end up getting hurt? Or for god knows how clumsy she is, hurt herself?" Alice said furiously.

I stayed mute.

Alice seemed to calm down for a bit. "A few days ago I had a vision. Bella and Charlie were headed for La Push."

I didn't want to hear any of this. I would only miss Bella more. "And?"

Alice paused for a minute. _How do I break this gently..._

"And?!" I demanded. What happened to my Bella? Was she safe?

"Charlie lost control of Bella's truck and well...they fell into the lake. After that, my vision disappeared." She blurted out. "Edward, I'm so sorry. I should've told you this sooner. I was thinking of telling you but you weren't paying that much attention and I remembered that you told me to not go looking for Bella's future. I wasn't sure on how you would react once I told you but I was scared that you'll run off again! I'm really, really, sorry!"

"So, she's dead?" I said flatly.

"No, no, no, no, of course not! Just today I saw a vision of her in school. She's perfectly fine now!" Alice reassured me. But I wasn't fooled. Vampires can easily lie. That's what I did to Bella. To keep her safe...and now, she's _dead_.

"You don't think I'm lying, do you?" Alice raised her eyebrow. She showed me the vision of Bella today. Bella was hanging out with her human friends. I see Angela, Mike, Eric, Jessica...She was perfectly fine as Alice had said but her eyes looked _sad_. Did she miss me?

"There's also one thing, Edward." Alice continued. "Charlie didn't exactly...make it."

Oh. So that's why she looked lonely. "She must be going through a hard time right now."

"Yes, losing a loved one really hurts." _And she already lost two. You made her think that you didn't love her and just left. _"You should be with her."

"Alice..." I considered it. But no. I promised that I won't put her in danger again. No, I can't. I won't.

"But Bella needs you right now! You have to help ease out her pain!" Alice insisted.

Will I really be able to help her? Does she even still want me after what I've done to her? Will she forgive me? Has she moved on? "Alice...I don't know if Bella will still forgive me. I don't think she'll ever want me again after everything I put her through."

"Oh, she will." Alice assured me then suddenly smiled. She saw a vision of me agreeing and us heading back to Forks. She suddenly squealed and disappeared to her room. "We're going back to Forks!"

After sorting everything out in New York, we arrived in Forks three days later. Everyone was ecstatic to be back. The atmosphere seemed lighter and much happier. Carlisle returned to his old job at the hospital and we were enrolled again at the high school. Alice fabricated a story that New York was too big and too crowded for Dr. Cullen and his family that's why they just preferred to go live in a small town like Forks. I was excited to see Bella again. Oh how much I longed for her!

_I saw a vision of Bella at the grocery if you're wondering. _Alice thought happily.

I took that as my cue and hopped in to my Volvo and headed for the grocery. I cannot wait to see my Bella again. Once there, I searched through the endless shelves and counters filled with human food and necessities. I've only been here one or two times when I escorted Esme when she was buying things for our 'human charade'. I searched for her scent and there it was. Bella's scent was so intoxicating, so sweet... I followed it and it lead me to the fruits and vegetables station. There she was, just a few feet from me. Her back was turned and she was examining the counter filled with apples. She was still the same. Long dark hair, milky skin; I fought the urge to embrace her and proclaim my love in this place filled with humans. Although I would gladly beg for her forgiveness here, even if I'm down on my knees.

I walk up to her slowly. She didn't even seem to notice that I was already beside her. She was still too busy with the apples in front of her. "Bella..."

She turned towards my direction. Her face was just so breathtaking and her eyes, they were the loveliest shade of chocolate I've ever seen. My imagination of her didn't even do her justice. I fought the urge to kiss her there and then. She smiled at me. So she's happy to see me? Did she really miss me like I missed her?

Her next words took me by surprise. "Do I know you?"

**A/N: So what do you think guys? I just wanted to try something else. Did you like it? Should I continue? Please review! It would be highly appreciated. **

**P.S. I know I owe my other readers (for Good Girl Gone Bad and Princess Protection Program) because I haven't finished my other stories yet and you guys might be thinking "Why is she starting another story when she's not done with the others?!" For that, I'm sorry. If my schedule permits, I'll be able to get back on those stories, but for now let's hope for the best. Again, sorry for being gone for so long! Although I can't promise to update as fast as I did before.**


	2. Who are you?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. The wonderful Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Edward's POV**

What? Did I hear her right? Did she just ask if she knows me? Did she already forget about me? I was only gone for six months, for crying out loud! I know humans forget easily, but I wasn't gone for that _long_. Doesn't she recognize me at all? Why can't she remember me? I certainly remember her. But then again, I wasn't human. Vampires can easily remember things. We do not forget. She must remember me. After all that we've been through. Maybe hiding all the pictures was a bad idea after all.

Bella was eagerly waiting for my answer. Instead, I just stared at her, dumbfounded.

Her features softened. "I'm sorry. I was in a car accident last week. The doctors said that my accident gave me severe trauma which resulted to amnesia. I'm sorry I don't remember you." She smiled apologetically. This new piece of information stunned me. I mean, Alice told me about the car accident but she didn't tell me about Bella's amnesia. My Bella...has no memory of me. Of us.

I just stared at her like an idiot.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." She was still smiling.

"I—It's Edward. Edward Cullen." I blurted out, still taking in what had become of Bella. My poor, poor Bella. Why did this happen to you? My poor, sweet, innocent Bella.

She extended her hand to me. "I'm Isabella Swan, although most people call me Bella." I took her hand in mine and shook it. Oh, how wonderful it feels to be touching her again! The slightest touch from her can send an electric current to my body. It was almost like she was reviving my cold, dead, unbeating heart. Was she feeling that spark too? Oh wait, she has no more memory of me. Of course, she wouldn't feel a thing, let alone have feelings for me either.

"But I'm sure you already know about that, huh?" Bella joked. I just smiled my signature crooked smile at her. "So where do I know you from?"

What do I say? I'm a vampire and my family are vampires too. Or I'm your vampire boyfriend who, just a few months ago, left you in the woods telling you that I don't love you anymore. I bet she'll run away from me the second I say the word vampire. Also, this would be one heck of a perfect place to reveal my family's secret. I needed something neutral. I would just tell her all the other things later. "From school. We were lab partners in Biology."

Bella looked confused. "Well that's weird. I don't seem to recall seeing you around school these past few days."

"My family and I just came back from New York." I explained. "We, uh, decided to live there for awhile. We just moved back here today."

"Oh." Understanding flickered in her face. "Well, I won't keep you from whatever errands you're supposed to do here." She picked up a random apple from the apple pile and put it in her basket filled with food.

She smiled her dazzling smile at me again. "Nice to meet you." With that, she left me standing alone and proceeded with her grocery shopping.

* * *

I was going to follow her home but I decided not to. I will consult with my family first and tell them about Bella's state. I especially need to hear Carlisle's advice about this kind of subject matter. His medical expertise may be able to help bring Bella back. I would just check on her later. I jumped into my Volvo and sped for home. I was really eager to know how we will help Bella remember her past. I wanted Bella to remember what we had. I wanted her to regain her memories of my family. Of me. But then, maybe it was for the best that she forgot about me and my family. She wouldn't have to remember all the pain and danger I caused her. It was just like how I wanted it to be. A clean break. _It was like I never even existed._

When I got home, Alice was the first person that I saw. "Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't know." She must have seen what happened earlier. She looked terribly puzzled.

I went up to Carlisle's office and found him reading one of the books from his gigantic bookshelf. "What can I help you with, Edward?" He looked up from his book when I came in. _Alice has been looking troubled this past hour. Is there something wrong?_

I nodded slightly. "I wanted to ask for your advice on something, but I have something that I think the whole family should know."

Carlisle became curious. "Alright, son. Family meeting, everyone."

We all gathered around the dining room table. Although this was mostly intended to be a prop, the table became useful for family meetings and discussions. When everyone was seated, Carlisle spoke first. "So Edward wanted to tell the family something important, that's why we've gathered here today." He looked at me sincerely. "Go on, son."

Everyone waited attentively for me to speak. Alice still looked troubled. "I went to see Bella earlier and...she doesn't remember me." I paused to look at their reactions. Everyone looked confused except for Alice whose mind seems to be away from this room. Hasn't she told anyone else about Bella's accident? "Bella said that she was in a car accident which resulted to her memory loss. Charlie...died from that accident which might have caused her more trauma. She doesn't remember a single thing about me."

Everyone, but Alice, gasped. She wasn't new to this information. Instead, she asked, "How come I didn't see it? I saw the accident but how come I didn't know about her amnesia?" _Are my visions slipping away?_

_My poor little sis_ , Emmet thought.

_Oh dear, I'm sure Bella will regain her memories, Edward. Don't lose hope._ Esme was deeply saddened by Bella's situation right now.

I looked at Carlisle. He now looks troubled like the rest of us. "I think Bella's memory loss is only temporary. It may just be a result from the pain she went through from the accident itself combined by the emotional trauma of her losing her father. Maybe she's just shutting herself out from all unwanted memories so as to feel no more pain." Carlisle explained. "Although I have to check her medical records to be sure."

"But will she remember?" I said desperately.

"Yes, but there are cases in which the remembering process may take months, years even. We just have to be patient." Carlisle assured me. So, all Bella needed was time? I would gladly wait for her even if it takes her years to remember everything. I'll never leave her again.

Esme put a soothing hand in my shoulder. "Don't worry, dear. I'm sure she'll come back to us. We can help her remember."

"That's right, Edward. You have to help her remember." Emmet interrupted. He was remembering all the times when he was joking around with Bella. He missed his little sister.

"But what if —she doesn't remember anything?" my voice broke at the end. What if her memories don't come back? What if she'll never remember all the times we spent together? I wouldn't be able to live with that.

"She will. She'll be a fool to forget someone like my brother." Rosalie suddenly said. Who knew she had so much insight? I always thought she hated me, let alone Bella. "Although she's already a fool for wanting to be with you in the first place." I take it back.

Jasper joined in. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself, Edward. You're the only one who can help her remember everything."

"Don't give up on her now." Alice encouraged. "You just have to make her fall in love with you all over again."

**A/N: So here's chapter 2! I was able to finish this chapter early since I found the story quite interesting. Anyway, a big thank you to those who read and reviewed the first chapter! What do you think about this one? Tell me your thoughts by reviewing! **

**Hopefully, we'll have Bella's POV next chapter.**


	3. Memory Loss? Not Really

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. The very creative Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A/N: So finally we get to see what Bella's thinking yay!**

**Bella's POV**

"This is one _very_ delicious picnic, Bells" Jacob said light-heartedly as he continued stuffing himself with the sandwiches and apples that I brought for him. I simply laughed at how fast he was eating each piece of food I give to him. It feels nice to be around Jacob. He's like the sun which brightens up any day or lightens up any dark moods. Likewise, the sun is rarely seen in Forks. So my metaphor kinda works since there are not a lot of people like him. He's my best friend. I decided to meet with him today since I felt so alone in my house. Things were never the same after the accident. Jacob's the one who's been helping me go through it day-by-day. I don't know what I would be right now if Jacob wasn't here to support me.

"Thanks for me being with me today." I said to him, finishing the last bite of my sandwich. We often hang around his garage to talk to each other. Often times, I would watch him tinkering on his motorcycle. Each time I went here, I always see him stocking up on leftover pizza. So today, I decided to bring him a much more healthier alternative to what he usually eats. We set up a "picnic" in his garage. I always feel much happier when Jacob is around.

"No problem, Bella" he said while chewing. "You know I'm always here for you."

A minute passed before Jacob spoke again. "So, how are you?" He went back to fiddling with the parts of his motorcycle.

"I'm fine." I said smoothly. It wasn't even a lie anymore. These past few days, I've been trying my best to move on from the accident and from...Charlie's death. Although at the back of my mind, I always think about my father and his last moments.

_We were headed to Billy's house in La Push because Charlie was going to go watch a football game with Jacob's dad and Harry Clearwater. I came with him because I wanted to see Jacob. Charlie happily obliged at my request because he likes Jacob and thinks that I'm better with him. It was a rainy afternoon and we took my decades-old truck. The engine protested when Charlie started it. I wondered why we didn't take his car instead. But on second thought, I'd rather ride my beaten up truck than the Chief's police car._

_We were near Jacob's house when Charlie asked, "So, how are you holdin up?"_

_I'm sure he meant Edward. I've become an emotional wreck since he left. I wouldn't move, I wouldn't talk, heck I didn't even hang with my friends anymore. But after my parents threatened to send me to an institution, I decided to follow Charlie's advice and go out more. I hung around with Jessica and Jacob and Charlie was right. It did make me feel better. It kept my thoughts of _him_ at bay. "Never felt better. You were right Dad."_

"_Told you so he ain't 'the one'" he made quotation marks in the air. I tried not to laugh at him. Charlie _was _right. He made me realize that if Edward really loved me, he wouldn't have left me. I was done mourning our dead relationship after five months. "Besides, there are a lot of guys who are worthier of you. Wait till you get to college."_

_Yeah right. I laughed at that one._

"_Something funny?" he looked at me "In fact, I heard that you and Jake are super close now. What's going on between you and him?"_

"_Yeah Dad, Jacob and I are BFFs now!" I humoured him. "I think we're going to have a sleepover soon!"_

_Charlie huffed and started laughing too when I made him picture Jacob wearing pink pajamas and bunny slippers. I love how our conversations always start out awkward but end up being a joke and with us laughing at each other. I was more carefree now. I was happier._

_We were laughing so hard we didn't notice that a truck was coming straight us. It took my Dad a split-second to quickly steer us away from the incoming truck which was blinking its lights at us. "Hold on, Bella!" he commanded. Even though Charlie had quick reflexes, the rain and the road weren't our allies. The road was so slippery and my Dad lost control of the truck. He stepped on the brake but this just made me lurch forward in my seat and the car spin out until we fell from the bridge and into the lake._

_Somehow, I was still conscious when we were submerged in the water. _I need to get out of here._ I thought to myself. I quickly fumbled with the buckle of my seatbelt and thankfully, I was free from its constricting presence. I looked to my Dad. It wasn't until then that I realized that he wasn't conscious at all. He had a head injury and was bleeding profusely. I need to take him to the hospital. I rapidly tried to unclasp his seatbelt but it just wouldn't budge. I was starting to lose my oxygen. I needed to get to the surface. And quick. I pulled on his seatbelt in desperation and after a few more tries, Charlie was finally free. I quickly took him and swam out of the vehicle. My father was really heavy and I didn't have much strength let alone, much oxygen left. I need to get to the surface. I need to get to the surface. I _need _to get to the surface. I was determined to take me and Charlie out of here. We can't die here. But I was already so weak. My limbs can't carry and guide Charlie to the surface anymore. I was slowly losing consciousness, and the water was burning in my lungs. But we're almost there. I can make it. We can make it. But I'm so weak. And tired. I could already feel my eyes closing..._

_Before I lost my consciousness, I saw two people jump into the water._

_When I woke up, I was in a very white room. Am I dead? Is this Heaven? But I realized this wasn't Heaven. There were tubes and machines beside me, this couldn't be it. Then I felt a burning sensation in my throat and lungs. And pain. Pain everywhere. Why do I still feel pain when I'm already dead? I was really convinced that I drowned a few hours ago. I looked at my surroundings. I was lying on a bed and there was a sofa to my right and a TV on the wall in front of me._

"_Bella?" a husky voice said. Jacob was sitting in a chair beside my bed. He looked like he was filled with worry. So I wasn't dead? Or was this my imagination?_

"_J-Jacob?" I was confused. What was he doing here? He wasn't dead._

"_Bella...you're okay now. Don't worry. You're in a hospital." Jacob said, still looking worried. So I was in a hospital then? But I remember the truck falling off the bridge and me trying to get Charlie's seatbelt off..._

_Oh my god. Charlie! "W-where's Charlie?" I winced at every word. The more I speak, the more pain it brings to my throat._

"_There's no need to worry. You're alright now. Everything's gonna be okay."_

"_Where's Charlie? Is he okay?" I said, more alert now. The meds were fading away from my system._

_Jacob hesitated._

"_Tell me where Charlie is Jacob or I swear I will stand up and look for him myself in this hospital." I threatened, though I seriously doubt I would be capable of doing that._

_And it worked. Jacob was never the one to keep secrets from me. "Charlie...didn't...make it, Bella."_

_It took quite awhile for the truth to sink in. "B-but no! Charlie's okay. He was with me. He's perfectly fine! He can't be...NO he can't!" Charlie wasn't dead!_

_The nurse came in with my morphine when I started thrashing around. She injected the medicine to my tubes and suddenly I felt very drowsy. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was Jake telling me that everything's gonna be okay..._

After the accident, the doctors told me that they tried everything to save my Dad and that I was very lucky that Jacob and Sam were nearby. The doctor told me that they were the ones who jumped in the water and pulled me and Charlie out of the lake. This is why I'm really thankful that Jacob's always around. If he hadn't saved me, then...

Jacob snapped me out of my reverie. "Earth to Bella. Hello?"

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

He glanced at me. Something in my appearance must've given away what I was thinking of a few seconds ago. "Thinking about Charlie again?" he paused for awhile. "I'm really really sorry Bella. If I arrived earlier, Charlie would've made it. It's all my fault." He buried his face in his hands.

I shook my head. "No, it's not Jake. You know, things _just_ happen. We can't control it. It's just the way it is." I paused. "You once told me that I just have to accept it and move on. And look where I am now, you helped me handle my situation better! You saved me, Jake and I can't thank you enough for it."

He smiled. "You really do look better than you were before." Somehow, the _before_ part had a double-meaning to me. Was he talking about what happened a few months ago or the accident?

"See," I smiled back. "Now why don't we talk about something else? What were you asking earlier?"

"I forgot what it was." He laughed, and went back on working on his motorcycle.

I started tidying our little "picnic" up. Hmm...what can we talk about? I'm not really that comfortable with the 'Charlie' subject yet. I needed something trivial. Oh wait, I got it! "Guess who I saw today?"

"Who?" Jake asked, curiosity lingering in his voice.

"Edward Cullen." Jacob dropped his wrench to the floor. "And I told him about the accident."

He was still mute, staring at me intently. I took this as my cue to go on.

"I may have also told him that I have amnesia and that I don't remember him."

**A/N: Dun dun dun...so what do you guys think of chapter 3? Was it too confusing? Tell me your thoughts by reviewing! **


	4. Playing with Fire

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. The creative Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Bella Swan's POV**

"JESUS CHRIST, BELLA. What the hell were you thinking?" Jacob said, pacing back and forth. It took him quite awhile to take in what I said. I had to repeat my explanation two or three times before it sank in. Honestly, I didn't expect Jacob to react this way. I thought he would be happy. I was finally showing some backbone. I wasn't like the old Bella who would easily submit to Edward's wishes. Things have changed. And so have I. "You do know that he's a friggin mind reader, right? That bloodsucker will find out your lying to him soon. Why did you tell him that you had amnesia anyway?"

"Jake," I said calmly. "I thought you would be happy. I just didn't expect him to come back to Forks that's all. I panicked. Besides, he can't read my mind anyway." Edward will never find out.

"He can't?" he said, contemplating. "Why?"

"I don't know. There must be something wrong with my brain." I just shrugged. I didn't really understand why Edward couldn't read my mind. But then again, I'm lucky he can't read my thoughts. I can use it to my advantage after all.

Jacob moved towards me and placed his hand on my forehead. "How hard did you hit your head during the accident?"

I shook him off. "Jake, I'm fine. Trust me, this is going to be a piece of cake."

"Bella," he sighed. "As much as I hate the guy, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Jake, I can do this." I said stubbornly. "It's my way of getting even." _Don't get mad, just get even._ As far as I'm concerned, I just want Edward to feel the pain that I felt when he left me. I just want to hurt him, emotionally.

Jacob smiled a little. "And how do you plan on accomplishing this? You're just gonna continue on pretending that you don't have a clue on who he is?"

Finally, Jacob was on my side! I knew his werewolf prejudice against vampires would eventually rule out. My best friend, a _werewolf_. I really didn't expect Jacob to fess up to me so soon after the accident. I was surprised really, that in a little town like Forks fairy tales and folk legends were true. What's next? Angela was a witch? "Yup"

"What if he finds out? Bella, he can't be _that_ stupid. You and I both know that you're no good of a liar." He teased. "But then again, he left you...and that was a stupid move."

In my defense, I think my lying skills have improved these past few months. "He won't find out. Just think about something else whenever he's around." That is if they _ever_ meet. Although, I was rather hoping that they never do.

"But what if _you_ end up getting hurt?" Jacob asked sincerely. Me, getting hurt? I don't think so. With this plan, Edward's the only one who's gonna get hurt. Not me. "You know what they say about fighting fire with fire..."

"I won't." I promised. Oh Edward, you'll never know what hit you.

Jacob volunteered to take me home in the new car he just finished repairing. I really don't remember the model and make of the car, all I know is that it's already old. Nevertheless, I think Jacob is a genius for fixing this car of his. It was a nice and silent drive. We were both wrapped in our own thoughts and we didn't bother to speak. I guess Jake is still thinking about what I said to him this afternoon. I know that he's worried about me for doing such a risky move, but I know I can do this. I'm strong enough. I can handle Edward. Besides, I'm not planning on falling in love with him again. That is something that I will not make the mistake of doing again.

When Jacob stopped in front of my house, his hands suddenly became frigid at the wheel. He hissed.

"What is it?" I asked. Was there something wrong?

"Nothing" he said simply, but his expression stated otherwise.

I wondered what got him so worked up. I was gonna ask him but instead, I just changed the topic. "Thanks for today Jake. I had fun." I said as I stepped out of the car.

Jacob simply replied, "Be careful, Bella." And he disappeared.

As I made my way to the front porch, I thought of Jacob's reaction upon reaching my house. What did he see that made him so uncomfortable? There's nothing repulsive about my house. But then again, he has wolf eyes whereas I have weak human eyes. Maybe he was just remembering Charlie...

I decided that it was best to sleep. It was a Monday tomorrow after all. Better not stay up late. I changed into my t-shirt and shorts, brushed my teeth, and made my way to bed. I was about to turn the lights off when a knock came from the front door. I glanced at the clock. It wasn't _that_ late but...who could be visiting me at this hour?

Maybe it's just Jacob. I must've forgotten something at his place. I opened the door cautiously.

"Bella?" Edward said, looking very worried. What on earth was he doing here? At this time of night? It was just then when I realized the reason why Jacob got pissed awhile ago. Has he been here all this time?

"E-Edward! What are you doing here?" I asked, a bit shocked.

He seemed to think of a reason for a moment. "I was just checking on you if you were alright."

"Well, that's really kind of you and I assure you, I'm okay." I smiled at him. "Now if that is all, I—"

"I also came to ask you if you would like a ride to school tomorrow." He interrupted.

As if. Did he _really_ expect that we can easily go back to the way we were? "No offense, but don't you think that's too forward? I just met you." I said as a matter of factly.

"Not really." He smiled his crooked smile at me. "We were..._friends_ a few months ago."

Friends, huh? I always knew he was just pretending. Our relationship meant nothing to him then. "Well you may have forgotten that I have amnesia and don't remember that 'friendship' you say we had." I crossed my arms.

He was still grinning. How does he find this funny? He just shook his head in defeat. "You're still so stubborn."

"So I've been told."

"My offer still stands." He said in a friendly tone. "I'll be here tomorrow morning."

Ugh! This man is impossible. This conversation will only get me nowhere. "I hope you enjoy your disappointment then. Good night, Edward." I closed the door before he could say something else.

Somehow, I felt a hint of déjà vu. I'm sure I heard those words before.

**A/N: So I'm quite unsure about this chapter. I feel as though I have left a few things out. If there are any, I'll just add them in the next chapters. So what do you think of this chapter?**

**Yay or Nay?**

**Please review! **


	5. Disappointment? I think not

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. The wonderful Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Edward Cullen's POV**

_I hope you enjoy your disappointment. _I remember uttering those words before. I said them to Bella not so long ago in a different time, a different place. It was strange to hear those exact same words from her. Was it merely a coincidence? Was she finally getting her memories back? I wasn't sure. I wanted to talk to her but she already left. Does she hate me? The Bella I know wasn't so cold and pissed off. I wanted her back. If only she would remember...I wanted so badly for her to remember. This thought just made me more determined to make her remember.

When I heard her breathing slow down, I waited for a few minutes to make sure that she was already in a deep sleep. I made my way to the tree beside Bella's bedroom window and climbed it. It wasn't a Herculean task. I used to do it all the time. Every night, I would watch my Bella sleep and listen to her sleep-talk. I always loved it when she murmurs my name while she slept. It was nice to know that I was in her dreams. Did she still dream of me now?

I gave the window a slight push, but it wouldn't budge. I pushed it a little harder, still no difference. The window used to open easily before. Was it broken? I examined the window a little closer. It wasn't broken, it was locked.

Bella never locked her window before. How will I get in now?

I tried Charlie's bedroom window next. Also locked.

As a last resort, I checked the front door. And as I expected, it was also locked.

What am I going to do now?

**Bella Swan's POV**

I woke up early the next morning. I proceeded with my daily routine. I fixed my bed, took a shower, and ate breakfast. Living alone wasn't so bad. It was peaceful, actually. I wore a white blouse, paired it with dark jeans and brought a jacket for good measure. I still wasn't used to the cold. In fact, I still despised the weather here in Forks. Oh, how I miss the sun!

I grabbed my backpack and headed outside. I didn't ride my truck anymore. It was too much of a wreck after the accident. Plus, it reminded me so much of Charlie. So I decided to get a new one. With help from my mom, I was able to afford a black Ford. It wasn't _that_ new, it was a secondhand car but at least it fits in with the other cars at school, unlike the truck. I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't notice _his_ car on the driveway and that _he_ was leaning beside it. What on earth was Edward doing here? Did he stay here all night? He didn't look like he did. He was wearing a crisp white polo, a grey jacket and some expensive jeans. He eyed me curiously.

Then I remembered. Last night, he promised me that he'd be here to give me a ride to school. I remember refusing his offer, but why is he still here? "What are you doing here?"

"Bella," he said, like he was reprimanding a five year old rather than an eighteen year old. "You must've forgotten. I'm here to give you a ride to school, remember?"

I didn't have time for this. But two can play at this game. "Then you must've forgotten that I refused you last night. I don't ride with strangers."

He sighed. "We've been over this. I told you, we're friends."

"Edward," I didn't like the feeling when I said his name. "We've had this conversation. Why are you so persistent? What's it to you, anyway?"

"Friends give each other rides, don't they?"

"Yes, but—"

He cut me off. "Then come on," he held the passenger door open for me. "Call it my way of, er, catching up with an old friend."

I didn't like where this conversation was going. I can't believe I let Edward have the upper hand again! But he won't win. There's absolutely _no_ way he can force me to go with him. "No," I said stubbornly, heading for my car.

I opened the door of my car. I was about to get in when an unnaturally cold hand held onto my arm. Was Edward going to drag me to his car? Would he allow himself to make a scene? I waited for his next move. "Bella...please. I just want us to be friends again."

I shook his arm off and went inside my car. Surprisingly, he let me go. I started my car, looked around, and realized why Edward let me go. There was _no_ way I was going anywhere. Edward's Volvo blocked my exit. It was clear that I couldn't move my car without hitting his shiny, expensive car. Unless...

I rolled my window down. "Edward, move your car." I said as calmly as possible. He was standing beside his car, smiling smugly.

"No."

Was he really this difficult? "Why not?" I protested. It wouldn't be a bother for him to just move his car!

"Because if I move my car, you'll escape and I won't have a chance to be with you this morning." He said. Was he being honest? He didn't usually say things like that.

I considered my options. I could go back inside and miss school or I could hit his Volvo's rear. But ugh, I can't miss my classes and I can't afford to pay for the damage I will cause to Edward's car. I had no choice but to come with him then. "How will I go home?"

"I can take you home if you wish." He grinned again.

I stepped out of my car and took cautious steps towards his. "This is _only_ for today..." I said, a bit unsure.

He smiled smugly. "Unless you want it to be everyday..."

"No!" I said immediately. He laughed. I can't believe how arrogant this man was! Ugh. I stepped inside his car as he held the door for me. "_Just_ today."

This is going to be a long day.

**A/N: So here's chapter 5! I wonder what's gonna happen on Edward and Bella's car ride hmm...**

**Anyway, please review/favourite/subscribe.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	6. Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. The amazing Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Bella Swan's POV**

There are lots of unexpected things that can happen in your life. Mine had a ton of them. It all started when my mom unexpectedly married Phil. Next was when I decided that I would move to Forks. This particular decision led me to more similar events. I unexpectedly met vampires and fell in love with one. Then he unexpectedly left me. After that, I surprisingly became friends with someone who I didn't suspect was a werewolf. Then last week, I was involved in an accident which unexpectedly took Charlie's life. While just yesterday, Edward unexpectedly came back to Forks. Here's the biggest surprise of all, I was sitting beside him in his car right now.

Edward seemed like he was enjoying this. He's been smiling since I got in the car. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" I said bitterly.

This made him smile wider. "Yes, I like being with you." Ugh. _Yeah right._

I crossed my arms in annoyance.

"So how you've been, Bella?" he said, trying to start a conversation.

"You know I was having quite a good day until you showed up." I didn't even try to make myself sound polite. He didn't deserve that.

Edward sighed. "Bella, I'm just trying to be friends with you. I just want for us to start again. Can't we just _try_?"

_No. _I thought to myself. I was about to say it out loud but thought better of it. Saying it would be down-right rude.

"I'm really trying my hardest here." He continued. "I really want to be friends. I can even help you regain your memories back."

Well, I wasn't _that _mean to let him down. I was only pretending to be a poor girl who lost her memories. So I simply said, "Okay fine."

Edward smiled. "How bout we start over?"

I kept my eyes glued to the window.

"Okay, I'll start. Hi, I'm Edward." He said over-enthusiastically. For a moment there, he sounded like Jessica Stanley. I fought the urge to laugh. "What's your name?"

I decided to go along. It wouldn't hurt to just be civil with him. "Bella."

"Well that's a beautiful name and it certainly goes well with you since you're very beaut—"

I cut him off. "None of that, Edward." I didn't need his compliments. I knew he was lying anyway.

That didn't seem to dampen his spirits. "Whichever you prefer."

I just stared at the road, not wanting to look at his face. He removed one of his hands from the wheel. At first, I thought he was going to touch me, but he just turned the radio on. A familiar, soft melody played through the speakers. It was soothing, really. "Clair de Lune?"

"You know Debussy?" he inquired.

That was when I realized I slipped. I shouldn't be able to remember these things. I had 'amnesia' for crying out loud! "Not really," I amended.

"Hmmm..."

I was curious at his reaction. "What?"

"Nothing. I just seem to recall that you used to like Debussy." Well, I did. I mean, I still do. "Clair de Lune was your favourite."

"Thanks for the info." I smiled at him. "It feels nice to know something about my past self."

"Well how bout this. Why don't you ask me a few questions about yourself then I'll try my best to answer them." he suggested.

Sounds good to me. It was helping me act my part anyway. "Okay."

"Fire away, then." He encouraged me.

I thought of a good, neutral question. "What's my favourite color?"

"You don't have one." He answered confidently. "You once told me that your favourite color changes from day to day."

He was right. He remembered what I told him before. "Why did I move to Forks?"

"It's complicated as you told me." He paused. "Your mom remarried to a guy named Phil. He plays ball for a living hence, he moves a lot. Your mom stayed with you for awhile but that made her unhappy. So, you decided that you should spend some quality time with...uh, Charlie."

I didn't respond.

Edward continued, watching my face. "That was a really selfless thing to do, Bella. You didn't even consider your own feelings. You just wanted everyone else around you to be happy. I admire you for that."

I smiled a little. Though he was right spot-on, I was still uncomfortable whenever Charlie was mentioned. I really miss my Dad. "Thanks"

We were near the school when I asked again. "When did we meet?"

He thought for a minute. "Everyone in town was waiting for you to arrive. All the kids in school talked about it, even the teachers. And when you finally came, everyone was so amazed by you. All the boys wanted to ask you out while all the girls were jealous on how beautiful you are. I first laid eyes on you during Lunch when you were looking at my brothers and sisters. You were the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And just my luck, _you_ became my lab partner in Biology! We became friends not long after that. And I also..._fell in love with you._"

I didn't expect that answer. He even proclaimed his 'love' for me. Was he always this forward? "Yeah right," I rolled my eyes.

"You think I'm lying?" he questioned, raising his eyebrow.

I stayed silent. I knew deep down that what he told me was true. But I couldn't mean something to him. He _left _me. He couldn't possibly _love_ me. Was this one of his games?

Edward parked next to what I assumed was Rosalie's red BMW. I've seen that car once or twice before. I still remained mute.

Edward looked at me directly. "Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you those things all at once. I know it must be hard to take it all in."

Suddenly, his car seemed crowded. I needed space. I didn't want to be near him. I needed to think. "It's alright, I asked the question." I smiled weakly. "Thanks for the ride."

I got out of the Volvo and surprisingly, Edward didn't follow me. What's with him anyway? He promised that I'll never see him again and yet, here he is right now. I thought that it was time for his family to 'move on'. Why did he come back anyway? Also, he said that he didn't want me but why is he so desperate to be friends with me? Was he doing all of this out of pity? Was this the reason why he wants to be friends with me, because I led him to believe that I had amnesia? Well, I didn't need his sympathy. I thought he would be glad that I forgot him. It's just like how he wanted things to be. It was like he never existed.

What are Edward's motives by rebuilding a relationship with me, anyway? What's in it for him? If I hadn't told him I had amnesia, would he have cared? I doubt it. And did he simply consider me as another conquest? Another heart to break, another person to leave...

But I've grown tired of his games. And rest assured, after all of this, it won't be me who's going to end up broken-hearted.

_Never again_. I vowed.

**A/N: So here's chapter 6! What do you guys think? Also, thanks you for all your reviews! They really encourage me.**

**Tell me your thoughts about this chapter! :)**


	7. Deja Vu

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. The amazing Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Bella Swan's POV**

The rest of the day flowed by smoothly. My only concern was the challenge of the double life I was living. It was hard to keep it up at school since Edward might accidentally find out that my amnesia was a hoax. I wasn't done with him, not yet. I always kept my eyes peeled for any of the Cullens in my classes. I also became cautious during my conversations with other people. I didn't want the Cullens' sensitive hearing eavesdrop on something I shouldn't have said. School was the same. It was the only thing that was still the same after everything that happened. My circle of friends, however, wasn't the same. Ever since my zombie-like state and adrenaline junkie days, Jessica started avoiding me. We would still sit at the same table during Lunch, but our relationship was never the same. Angela, on the other hand, was a true friend. She stayed beside me even when I was in my deep depression over Edward. Now, our friendship was stronger than ever.

When Lunch came, I made my way to the usual table where me, Angela, Eric, Mike, Jessica, Tyler, and Lauren sat. Everyone was already there when I arrived.

"Hey Bella," Mike greeted enthusiastically. It was no secret that he was still interested in me. This was another one of the reasons why Jess hated me now. I just smiled at him.

I placed my bag on my chair and made my way to the salad bar. I grabbed a bowl and threw in some mixed greens in it and added some dressing. As I was about to go pick a fruit, I heard someone come up behind me.

I turned around. I expected it to be Edward, but thank goodness, it was only Mike. He looked nervous. "Bella, I just want to ask you something...are you..and Cullen.._back_ together?"

How on earth did he come up with that? Edward and I barely saw each other since this morning. I laughed at him. "You're funny, Mike."

He instantly brightened up. "So you're not..dating him?"

"Nope." I said, tossing my salad together.

"Good, then." He grinned. I had a feeling he had a more important question in his mind.

"Anything else?" I asked sweetly. I hope Edward was seeing this. I was living the life he wished for me to live.

"Well, I, uh...will you go to the dance with me this Saturday?" he said, stuttering.

_Oh Mike, you never learn_. I don't know why he can't take a hint. I was never going to feel the way he feels about me. I decided to fabricate a lie. I didn't want to hurt his feelings. "I'm visiting my Mom in Phoenix this Saturday. I'm sorry."

"Oh," he said awkwardly. I actually feel bad for letting him down twice now. First was for Prom and then this.

"You should go ask Jessica." I encouraged him.

"Oh okay." He said poignantly, going back to the table.

I picked up an apple. Then I felt that someone was behind me again. Ugh, Mike was starting to get on my nerves.

But it wasn't him. It was Edward.

I suddenly remembered a scene like this before. Only before, I was sure I did something before we started our conversation. I 'accidentally' loosened my grip on the apple and it fell to the ground, but not before Edward's hands could catch it. He rested the apple on his palms, just like the last time.

I took the apple from him. "Sorry, I'm such a klutz." I said apologetically. Though it did seem like I dropped the apple on purpose, I'm sure he'll go with my clumsy excuse.

He eyed me curiously.

Did he always stare at me like this? It was getting creepy. "Didn't your mother ever tell you that staring is rude?" I snapped at him.

"She might have mentioned it before." He replied. A minute of silence passed. Ugh, why can't he keep up a conversation?

There must be a reason why he's here. "What do you want, Edward?" I asked impatiently.

"I just want to apologize." He said sincerely.

"For what?" For telling me that you didn't love me? For leaving me? For coming back?

"For what happened this morning. I shouldn't have overwhelmed you with too much information." He paused for a while. "And if it's too much to ask, can we start over again? I'd really like to be friends."

As much as I hated the idea, I gave him another chance. "Okay." I was really curious on up to what extent he was willing to go to help me get my memories back.

"So we're good?" Edward had the same hopeful expression as Mike did awhile ago.

I nodded.

He leaned closer to me. I was about to protest from lack of personal space when he whispered, "Bella, I think your friends are getting angry because I'm keeping you here."

I glanced at our table. Mike, Jessica, and Lauren were staring at Edward and me. _Take a picture. It'll last longer._ "They're just jealous." I said in the same sweet tone that I used on Mike.

He blinked a few times before responding. "Of _you._ I told you so."

Why is he always complimenting me? Was he trying to get me back? I decided to turn the tables around. "Maybe," I teased. "Because I'm talking to _you_. I hear you're quite the heartthrob here in Forks."

"You're quite the stunner yourself." He smirked. "I'm sure every boy here will be itching to ask you to the dance on Saturday."

"Does that include you?"

"Yes," he said honestly "Though I seem to recall that you hate dancing so, I won't risk you turning me down. My heart won't be able to take it." He said as he placed his hand over his chest. _Yeah right_. Vampires don't even_ have_ hearts.

"We went to Prom together a few months ago, you know." He added.

I remembered that. How could I not? As much as I hated dancing, I enjoyed it. Because Edward was with me. But then he left me. I shook away those thoughts. "We did?" I said, trying to sound surprised.

"Yes" he was looking at me intently. "And just like then, every boy here wanted to ask you out. It's a funny story actually."

I was curious. "Tell me,"

Edward looked like he was enjoying this. "Do you want me to enumerate all the people who asked you?"

"Go ahead. It can't be a hefty list." I smiled.

"Actually it is." He laughed his musical laugh. "Some of them are your friends, but you'll be surprised on who else thought of asking you."

As if on cue, my stomach growled. How long have we been talking here? "I'm sorry. You should eat." He said reluctantly.

I _was_ getting pretty hungry. "Okay, but before I go, how bout you tell me some of the names of the people I know in that list?"

"Since you're insisting," he smirked. "Well there's Mike, Eric, and Tyler on that list. You're very desirable, you know."

"I doubt it." I still think he's exaggerating on how desirable I am.

"But you are! Oh Bella, you still don't see yourself clearly." He sighed.

Oh I see myself clearly. I can see that I hated Edward Cullen for leaving me and that there was _no _way that I'll fall for him again. "_Do you_?" I argued.

Edward hesitated for a moment. "We'll have to discuss this some other time. You should eat. See you in Biology." After that, he turned on his heel and left.

And I was left there staring at him like an idiot.

**A/N: So here's chapter 7! Here, Bella makes an effort to be in good terms with Edward. However, she's still convinced on her plot of revenge against him. She still doesn't trust him and doesn't think that he cares about her. **

**On another note, school is starting soon and it's my first year in college. So with that, my updates will be less frequent than how I update now. Updates on this story will be on a once-a-week basis, most likely during weekends. So please bear with me! :)**

**So what do you think of this chapter? Tell me your thoughts by reviewing! :)**


	8. Partners

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Bella Swan's POV**

The rest of Lunch was a blur. I didn't really understand why Edward would avoid such a question, but I just dropped the subject. I don't want to know what he thinks of me and most of all, I don't really care what he thinks of me. We're over..._done._ The relationship we had before didn't exist for all I care. I just don't get why he invests all his time and effort to be friends with me. I know he pities my 'situation', but why else would he want to rebuild a relationship with me? I do appreciate his honesty at some points but why is he doing this? Why can't he leave me alone? Was he trying to take advantage of me?

"Is _Cullen_ bothering you?" Mike asked while we were on our way to Biology. I wondered why he didn't ask me earlier. He wanted privacy, I guess.

"No." I didn't like how he sneered at Edward's name, but I also didn't like how I felt when he sneered at his name. Edward and I weren't together anymore but why does Mike still hate him?

Mike didn't seem to believe it. "You know you can always tell me, Bella."

"There's nothing to tell." I shrugged. Can't he just drop it?

"I can help you if he's bothering you or causing you prob—"

I cut him off. "It's really none of your business, if he is _indeed_ causing me trouble."

Mike looked hurt for a bit. "I'm just looking out for you, Bella."

"I know you are," I sighed. I didn't really mean to snap at him like that but I wasn't really in the mood for talking right now. "And I appreciate it. You're a really great friend, but you have to trust me on this."

"I just don't want to see you hurt again." He said sincerely. He really was a good friend. Although we can _never_ be more than friends, like he hopes. I hope he understood that.

"I won't." I promised. Whether to myself or to him, I didn't know.

When we arrived at the Biology lab, Mr. Banner wasn't there yet. I immediately scanned the room if I had a lab partner today. I desperately hoped that I didn't have one and that my whole "See you in Biology" conversation with Edward was a figment of my imagination or a momentary hallucination. Although, I was also hoping that he'd be there. I really can't understand myself right now. Ugh, what was wrong with me? To my surprise and somehow disappointment, Edward wasn't there. Did he purposefully skip class? Maybe I did imagine the whole conversation awhile ago...

Mike made his way to his seat and I went to mine. Everything was back to normal I guess. All alone, no lab partner, and no Edward; I doodled on my notebook while I waited for the teacher.

"Hello," I knew that voice anywhere. The chair beside me scraped the floor.

I stopped what I was doing. Edward was already sitting down beside me, looking at me cautiously. "Where have you been?" I tried not to sound curious.

"Somewhere," he simply said.

"There are a lot of somewheres, Edward." I grimaced. Why can't he just give me a straight answer?

"I was in my car, listening to a CD." Typical answer from him.

I decided to drop it. This conversation was going nowhere. "Oh."

Thankfully, Mr. Banner arrived not long after that. I was relieved that I didn't have to have a conversation with Edward. But that hope was crushed when he said that we had to do pair work today. Edward and I answered the worksheet easily and we were done within twenty minutes. It was quite easy actually, it was only about DNA and RNA.

Edward broke the silence first. "So how's your day so far?" We were like strangers or acquaintances, trying to make small talk.

"Good." I replied. "How about you?"

"Pretty interesting." He looked as if he was remembering an inside joke. I didn't push the subject.

A minute passed. Then out of the blue, Edward said. "I missed you Bella."

I didn't expect to hear that. Especially from someone who said that he didn't want me. How on earth could he possibly miss me if he didn't even want me?

I didn't reply. Edward realized he went too far again. He quickly added, "My sister Alice missed you too."

"She does?" I slipped out. I cursed mentally after; I shouldn't have remembered who Alice was since I was pretending that I was plagued with amnesia. Ugh, good job Bella. "Why?"

Edward didn't look like he noticed my mishap. "You're her best friend." Yeah, she still is. Alice was my vampire best friend, that is. I missed her too.

"How long were you guys gone anyway?" I asked as if I didn't know. I had to keep up my act.

"Six months." He said cooly. How can he be so at ease about this?

I stared at the blackboard for a while. "Tell me more about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" He smiled his signature crooked smile.

"Tell me about your family." I blurted out. To be honest, I really missed the Cullens. Well, except for Edward of course. Last time I checked, I despised him with every bone in my body. His family, on the other hand, I didn't hate as much.

"There's not much to tell." He paused. I encouraged him to go on. "I have four siblings namely Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper. Rosalie and Jasper are twins. We were all adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen when we were kids and we've been living together ever since."

"That's nice." I smiled at him. "It seems like you have a loving family."

"Yes, I consider myself lucky every day." He grinned.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I didn't mean to ask that but I wanted to see his reaction. Did he find someone to replace me yet?

"Yes." He paused to look at me. I knew it! Vampires can so easily find substitutes. "But sadly, she doesn't remember me anymore."

Wait, what? He can't be talking about me. We broke up! He left me. He left me in a freaking forest for crying out loud! Was this some kind of sick joke? "Haha, very funny." I said sarcastically.

"You don't believe me?" He was still smiling.

I shook my head. "No,"

"I'll find a way to regain your trust someday." He vowed.

I just continued my questioning. "So, why did you and your family leave Forks?"

Edward shifted in his seat. "It's complicated."

"I'm sure I can keep up." I said, somehow echoing what he said to me before in this very room.

He hesitated. "My family and I...we're _dangerous_."

"What? Are you like a mafia crime family?" I humoured him.

He took it lightly. "Not really, but something like that." He laughed. "Tell me your theories."

"Belong in a drug syndicate?" I tried again. I was really trying to make the conversation more light-hearted. It was working, I guess.

"Nope."

"Thieves?"

"Nope."

"Hurt people?"

He stayed quiet.

The statement must've offended him in some way then. I decided to apologize. That was foul after all. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to —"

His smile returned. "It's okay, Bella."

Mr. Banner spoke again and asked us to pass our papers in front. After that, he dismissed the class and I was left with Edward again. Everybody started shuffling towards the door while I fixed my stuff. Ugh, I have Gym next.

"That was fun." Edward said happily. Did he forget what I said earlier already?

"If you like genetics I guess..." I trailed off.

"No, silly." He teased. "It's nice to be back talking with you, partner."

So we're partners now, eh? "Well it's nice to have you back, _partner_."

**A/N: Here's chapter 8! Sorry for the grammatical errors and misspelled words here, I created this chapter in a rush. Btw, College is super fun haha.**

**So what do you think of this chapter? Tell me your thoughts by reviewing! :)**


	9. Taking Chances

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. The wonderful Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Bella Swan's POV**

Gym was horrifying. For an uncoordinated person like me, this is just pure torture. I can't believe how Coach Clapp can endure with a person like me during volleyball. I can't believe I even pass this subject. Sheer luck, perhaps? Still, I would gladly trade my hour of Gym for _anything_ else in the world. I would rather eat dirt than go to this class. Though I've done that before, I hope it still counts. I would also rather have a longer Trig class rather than play sports. I would rather be somewhere else, _anywhere_ else...other than Gym. I would rather be stuck somewhere with Edward and force myself to have a conversation with him...wait, did I just seriously consider that?

I laughed inwardly. What was I thinking? When class ended, I hurriedly changed into my clothes, fixed my things, and headed for the exit of the girls' locker room. Finally, I can go home! I searched my bag for my keys. It was still early. I can still go to Jake's house in La Push.

I was so busy with my thoughts I didn't realize I bumped into something hard and cold.

"Are you okay?" Edward looked at me sincerely. "You should watch where you're going, you know." He teased.

Ugh, what was he doing here? I tried to walk past him, but he blocked my way.

"May I ask where do you think you're going?" His tone was still teasing.

"To my car. I'm going home." I tried to side-step him, but he still blocked my way.

Edward smirked. Was he playing with me? And how can he find this funny!

"Bella," he said, still smirking. "I think you may have forgotten that you rode with me to school this morning."

Ohhh, right.

"So that means that I'll be taking you home too."

Great.

So I ended up on a car ride with Edward again. I tried reasoning with him that I can catch a ride with Angela or Mike but he insisted that he be the one to take me home. Was he still working out his relationship with me? Ugh, he was so pushy. We rode in uncomfortable silence. I kept my eyes glued to the window most of the time. I just want this to day to be over.

"So how's your day?" Edward asked, echoing the same question he asked this morning.

"It's fine." I said, smiling a little. "It's good to know that I have a lab partner again."

He smiled. "It's nice to be back."

A minute of silence passed.

"So you never did tell me," I said out-of the blue.

"Never told you what?" He looked at me curiously.

Will he tell me the truth? I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. "Why is your family dangerous?"

Edward didn't respond. His hands gripped the steering wheel tighter.

Have I pushed it too far?

He stayed silent until we reached my house. I didn't think he was going to answer so I decided to grab my bag and get out of the car.

That seemed to snap some sense into him. Suddenly, he said "Bella, my family and I...we're _vampires_." He looked at me seriously, judging my reaction.

Well, that shocked me. I wasn't shocked about the vampire thing, of course. I just didn't expect that he'd tell me so soon after my pretend illness. Did he trust me that much? "_Vampires_? Good one, Edward." I tried to pass his revelation off as a joke.

"You don't believe me?" He looked confused.

"No." I laughed. "There's no such thing as vampires." He must think I'm crazy for laughing at his family's secret. That's good then, he'll finally leave me alone.

"You know, that's one weird thing to say to someone who you just knew for one day." I added.

He sighed, frustrated. "I already told you this before, Bella. You just don't remember."

"Really?" I tried to sound surprised. "How did I react back then?"

"You believed me and you weren't afraid of me...because you trusted me." So now he wants me to trust him? How could I? After all he did to me...

"Should I be afraid now?" I honestly didn't know why I asked that.

He stared at me. "Do you trust me?"

Did I? "I-I don't know."

"Then you should be." He whispered, looking the other way. Did he think I wouldn't be able to her that? Or did he mean for me to hear it?

I didn't like his change of mood. He seemed dark and..._scary_ even. Am I really afraid of him? I laughed at the thought. Edward wouldn't hurt me.

"Something funny?" His smile returned. His mood changes so easily. Was he bipolar? Haha. The thought of Edward being bipolar was just funny.

I shrugged, trying to change the subject. "Nothing. I guess it's nice to have someone to talk to. It's been pretty silent in the house lately."

"I'm glad to be of service." He flashed his laser-white teeth at me.

"Thanks, _partner_." I emphasized on the term he used earlier. I still didn't get what he meant by calling our relationship that. Are we like, lab partners or partners in crime? I didn't know.

His brows furrowed. "I think I prefer the sound of friends. Don't you think?"

Friends? So that's what we are now? What's next...lovers? Har har. "Suuuure. Well thanks for the ride, _friend._" I said as I got out of the car.

I watched the Volvo as it disappeared into the driveway. Did I really agree on being friends with Edward again? Did I? Did I really agree to it? Ugh. _Get a grip, Bella. _He's only been here for two days and now we're friends again? Oh wait, that would be better! For my plan, at least; I'll pretend to be friends with him, pretend to fall in love with him, and then when he least expects it, I'll break up with him. Just like how he broke up with me. Edward will be crushed. Just like how he broke me six months ago. Revenge is sweet.

When I got in the house, I changed my clothes and prepared for my visit to Jake's. As I was about to grab my keys and head out, a knock came from the front door. Who could this be? He or She came in_ perfect_ timing.

"Hi Bella!" an overly-cheerful pixie stood by the doorway.

"Alice!" I said, stunned. What was she doing here? The more important question was, why is she here?

Alice suddenly looked puzzled. "You know me?"

I cursed mentally. I've had more than enough slip-ups today already. I shouldn't have remembered her. "Yeah, well—you're Edward's sister, right?" I amended.

Alice didn't look like she bought it. "Oh, yeah I am."

A few awkward beats of silence passed. " Well aren't you gonna let me in?" She smiled sweetly.

Could I say no?

She eyed me from head-to-toe. "Are you going somewhere?" Her tone was almost accusing. Like I was a girl trying to sneak out to go meet her boyfriend.

"Actually, I am." I said when I regained my composure. Though I really missed Alice after all these months, I just feel tired. I just want to rest from pretending to be ill. I've had enough for one day and it is only with Jake that I can stop pretending.

"Can I ask where?" She interrogated even further.

"To a friend." I simply said. She didn't need to know who.

Alice seemed like she wanted to ask more, but she held her tongue. She wasn't the overly prying type. Instead, she changed the subject. "I'm really sorry about Charlie...and your condition right now."

Charlie again? Why do people always bring him up? I'm fine for crying out loud! "I'm fine." I said monotonously.

"If there's anything I can do to help, just tell me Bella. You know I'm always here for you. You're my sister." Alice added sincerely.

Wait, what did she just call me? "_Sister_?" I asked, confused. Did she really care for me that way?

"We were really close before. We're like best friends but I consider you as my sister since you dated my brother and..." She trailed off.

"And what?"

Alice hesitated. "It's a long story...and you have to go, don't you?"

It was still pretty early actually. Jacob would still be at his school. "I have time."

"Well, I think you should sit down."

Alice and I went to the living room and sat down on the couch. Everything around the house paled in comparison to Alice's beauty. She was too otherworldly. Anyway, back to the matter at hand.

She continued. "Well, you may not remember this given your current illness, but I can see the future. I saw every conversation you had with Edward today before it happened. I know he told you about what we are."

"Yes he did." I confirmed. I still didn't understand why she was here. Did she something in my future? Oh crap, did she find me out? No, that couldn't be. She just said I was 'ill'.

"Do you believe it?"

Of course, I did. I knew it was real. "I'm not sure what to believe." I sighed. Which was true. But I needed to get information from Alice. I need a different approach. "But sometimes I get flashes, from my old memories. Edward's face, me finding out about what he was, your family..."

Alice seemed far away. "That's good then. Your memories are coming back."

"Anyway," Alice said. "Since my family and I are vampires, you and I both know that we're dangerous. Edward tried to protect you from the dangers of our kind because he loved you, he still does. Over time as your relationship developed, I got visions of you being _one of us_. The vision got clearer as time passed even though Edward was so in-denial about changing you himself. But on the night of your eighteenth birthday...something _bad_ happened..." She trailed off.

"I remember." I said unthinkingly. How could I not? It was the night when Jasper attacked me. It was in this night that Edward decided to leave.

"You do?" Alice seemed thrilled rather than horrified. "Carlisle will be really pleased about your progress."

I ignored her. "Why did your family leave?" I asked the question that was bothering me for months. I didn't care if Alice found out now that this whole thing was a hoax. I needed to know the reason.

Alice was taken-aback by the question. "You remember that too, huh?" Her mood suddenly turned gray.

I nodded.

For a moment I thought she noticed my slip and was going to call me out on it, but she just sighed."Bella, I'm not sure I'm the right person for you to ask that. I think you should ask Edward."

But why? "I'm not sure if I could trust him."

"Do you trust me?"

My voice quivered. "Yes," It sounded more like a question. I could trust Alice, couldn't I?

"Then I'm telling you that you should take a chance on Edward." She advised. "He's really sincere with his intentions, you know. He just wants to rebuild his relationship with you. Even if it means starting from scratch."

Could I really trust Edward? "I'm not sure I can."

"That's what taking chances are for, right?" She laughed heartily.

I contemplated for a while. There was absolutely _no way_ that I could trust Edward again, but I didn't want to let Alice down. "I guess I can try."

**A/N: So here's chapter 9! What do you think? I kinda have a feeling that this story's a little slow. Is it? Anyway, tell me your thoughts by reviewing! :)**


	10. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. All rights go to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bella Swan's POV**

Alice left not long after that. I still can't believe she made me promise to try trusting Edward again. I know I shouldn't but something deep inside of me tells me that I should. I'm really confused right now. What was wrong with me? Why am I so conflicted lately? I trusted Alice but could I trust Edward? Also, why did Alice decide to suddenly appear on my doorstep? She seemed like she really cared for me and I was really touched by her 'sister' revelation...but did she really have to push the idea that Edward and I could rebuild our relationship again? Was that the purpose of her visit all along? To get me and her brother together again?

"Ugh" I said to myself. This was too much for one day. All of this is just making me feel stressed. I need fresh air. No, I need the sun. _My_ sun.

I quickly grabbed my keys and sped for La Push. I needed to see Jacob. I needed his advice. I needed his support. I just need to be away for a while.

* * *

"Hey Bella," Jake greeted the second I came in his garage.

"Hey," I responded, beaming at him. "What are you up to?" I said, gesturing at the pile of tools scattered on the floor.

Jacob touched the hood of his masterpiece. "Oh nothing, just fixin the ol' car."

I still don't understand Jake's fascination with cars. Old cars, in particular. He had a hobby of fixing old vehicles that could pass off as scrap metal. "You just love fixing stuff, don't you?" I teased him a bit.

He gave me a look. "Yes, but I just don't fix stuff. I like to believe that I fix people too."

Fix people? Was that supposed to be directed at me? "Oh," I said lamely.

Jake decided to change the subject. "So what's up? How's your "amnesia" going?" He made quotation marks in the air with his fingers.

"Honestly, I didn't expect it to be _this_ stressful." I sighed. I just felt tired.

Jacob grabbed a wrench and proceeded with working on his car. "How come?" He said curiously.

Should I tell him my inner dilemma? "Well, for starters it was hard to live a double life in school." Well, not really actually. That part was bearable, but I don't think it would be best if I told Jake what the real problem was.

"Double life? Who are you...Hannah Montana?" He said, trying to lighten up the mood. This was what I really liked about Jake. He always tried to make me feel better.

I laughed. "Oh how I wish it was that simple."

"Try me."

"Well, I didn't know pretending to not know someone is quite difficult. It was challenging actually. I've had a couple of slipups or two today but luckily, no one noticed." I explained. The last part was only partly true, since I still think Alice noticed my slip earlier. I just hope she doesn't jump to conclusions.

"I'm sure you'll survive tomorrow." He encouraged. "Just be careful."

Will I? I'm really grateful that Jake is now supporting me with this plan but I'm starting to doubt my capability in pulling off this stunt.

"So how's our dear old friend Edward?" he said after awhile. Somehow, the word 'old' sounded like an insult to Edward.

I just shrugged. "Same old, same old."

"Then what's bothering you? Is it him?" Jacob looked up from his work and glanced at me.

That made me think. What was bothering me? The more appropriate question was, _who_ was bothering me. "Actually...yes." I said slowly.

Jacob looked confused. "Why?"

It was hard to explain. I didn't even know the reason why myself. So I just told him the truth, "I just don't know if I could trust him or not."

"He's a _vampire_, Bella." He said, rolling his eyes. "He can't be trusted."

I knew that.

"He left you in the forest alone, remember?" he added. "And he doesn't love you, so why should you give him a chance? Don't let him hurt you again, Bella."

That seemed to snap some sense into me. "I know, I know. You're right. He can't be trusted." Somehow, my head seemed clearer as my thoughts of hatred towards Edward resurfaced.

"Just keep your head in the game." He reminded me of my motivation in doing this.

That's right. This was a game. Edward might think that he was the one playing a game on me, but in truth, it was actually me playing the tricks on him. He'll just have to wait and see.

"I can do this." I said with rekindled spirits.

* * *

I was content when I got home. The visit with Jake really helped me get back on track. I just need to disregard all the supposed "feelings" that come up whenever I talk to Edward. They were all just a reminder of the past. It was more likely a remainder of my dark and bitter past. I was now focused on my goal. Whatever it takes, I needed to hurt Edward. I needed him to hurt emotionally. I wanted him to feel as I felt, to suffer as I did, and to feel alone and worthless as I did six months ago when he left me.

A sudden knock on the front door interrupted me from my thoughts.

_Who could this be?_ I thought as I made my way to the door. It was kinda late and I just arrived home. Can't I have some peace?

A familiar god-like face appeared in the doorway. Oh, great. What was _he_ doing here?

"Bella," Edward looked like he was hyperventilating, even though I knew he couldn't do that. "I was so worried about you."

Worried? Well, that confused me. "W-why would you be worried?" _You_ of all people. Last time I checked, you didn't give a damn about me a few months ago.

"Your future...it just..._disappeared_." Edward managed to blurt out. "Alice suddenly couldn't see you. It happened for the second time this week."

What? Now why would my future disappear? From what I recall, someone's future only disappears when they die. I wasn't dead. I'm very much alive right now.

"I-I thought you were−_dead_." He said, calming down a bit.

I still don't get it. "Why would you be worried?" I repeated my question. It's not like my death will have an effect on him or something. That is, if I did indeed die. I'm pretty sure he could care less.

Edward looked confused. "I'm worried because I care about you Bella. Always have. I'm always here to protect you."

"Well there's no need for you feeling responsible for me." I snorted. "I don't need a protector. I can very much take care of myself thank you very much." So now he cares for me?

He was deep in thought and ignored my statement. "Alice told me you visited someone today."

Woah there, hotshot. Did I just detect jealousy? "Edward, we're just friends. Where I go and who I visit is none of your business. Besides, you have no right to be jealous since we're not —"

"Who's your _friend_?" he cut me off. "Last time your future disappeared, you visited that friend as well."

Ugh, he was starting to get on my nerves. "I'm not telling you who he is! Some things are meant to be private, you know. You don't need to know everything about my life." I said as a-matter-of-factly.

"Who is he?" Edward demanded but remained patient. I can't believe this! He was so pushy.

"You want a name? Fine. I visited Jacob Black today and he happens to be my best friend." I exclaimed. "There. Happy?" I was really stunned that Edward didn't lose his temper yet. I seemed to recall that he had a very short one.

He wrinkled his nose. "Did you just say Jacob _Black_? As in, the grandson of Ephraim Black?" The puzzle pieces in his mind seem to be putting themselves together.

"Yes, why?" Did he remember him from their encounter at Prom?

He looked at me intently then sighed. "Bella, he's a werewolf. He's not good company to keep."

"Well you're one to talk." I grimaced. How dare he insult Jacob! At least Jacob was there for me when I needed him. Unlike him...

"Trust me," he said, still staring at me. "You don't want to be anywhere near around him when he's angry."

I knew that. Jacob told me about Sam and Emily's story. But Jacob wouldn't hurt me. He wouldn't.

"I'm just looking out for you, Bella." Edward continued when I didn't speak.

"I appreciate the effort, but I already have other people looking out for me." I said, remembering what Mike and Jacob said before. "I don't need another person feeling responsible for me or whatsoever."

Edward's reaction surprised me. "Why can't you see it, Bella?" He laughed, frustrated.

Why can't I see what?

"Why can't you see that I really really and truly care about you?" He continued bitterly. Great, we're back to that again?

"I do." I said honestly. "I appreciate your effort and concern but...I still don't get it."

"What don't you get?"

"I don't see the reason why _you_ should care about _me_." I explained to him. I was nothing to him. He left me!

"I don't know." Edward paused, thinking. "I guess it's because of the fact that I feel very protective of you, that's why I care so much."

"But why?"

He took a deep breath and said, "Because I love you."

**A/N: So here's chapter 10! What do you think? Tell me your thoughts by reviewing. :)**


End file.
